Pinkamena
Cupcakes is a very, very dark parody of Pinkie X Rainbow Dash shipping fics. The story is centered around Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, who decide to meet at Pinkie’s house to bake some cupcakes (in reference to Pinkie’s “cupcake” song in an episode). Upon arriving at Pinkie’s, however, she realizes she will be part of the recipe, when Pinkie puts her to sleep and later wakes up in a basement tied to a stack of planks with a leather strap. The room shows lots of corpses and flesh from other ponies, and Pinkie wears a dress made out of skins, pegasus wings and cutie marks. Pinkie goes onto tell Dash that she needs more “special ingredient” for her cupcakes, informing her that her “number came up”, and proceeds to cut her cutie mark and wings, followed by her internal organs and skull, at one point, even causing her to urinate. Extremely painful for Dash, but a normal day for Pinkie. She constantly makes jokes as she dismembers her body, like how glad she was to finally have a friend helping her, yet disappointed about her reaction and lack of toughness in dealing with the situation. She soon cuts Rainbow Dash's body in half and glosses her teeth with Rainbow's guts. Rainbow Dash soon dies. Pinkie had no time to wait to make cupcakes. After all, she was having an old friend for dinner. Insane Pinkie in canon and genesis of the name In the MLP FiM Season 1 Episode 25 (Party of One) Pinkie goes mildly insane when she thinks her friends don't like her anymore, temporarily becoming asocial - she even starts talking to inanimate objects. When assuming this personality, her poofy mane deflates. In subsequent episode "Cutie Mark Chronicles", "Pinkamena Diane Pie" is revealed to be Pinkie's real canonical name, which she nowadays doesn't use, preferring the shortened "Pinkie Pie". Since she used this name before becoming the cheerful Pinkie Pie she is today, fans adopted it to refer to Pinkie's dark, humorless side with deflated hair.Even though the Pinkie in Cupcakes is cheerful and is never referred to as Pinkamena (the fanfic was written before Party of One and Cutie Mark Chronicles), many fans have since then taken to call any evil version of Pinkie "Pinkamena", be it the cheerful psycho of Cupcakes or the dark asocial pony. Still others profess only deflated-hair Pinkie should be called Pinkamena, leading to much confusion. In Other Media Pinkamena is a popular villain in many unofficial "fan works" - some of which have gained sufficient notoriety to be mentioned on this wiki, especially those that have been launched on the popular Tumblr site: each depiction is different and many different artists have taken their turn in creating a new edge on the Pinkamena mythos. Trivia Pinkie Pie is not the only killer in Cupcakes, as a "shock ending": Apple Bloom is revealed as a killer-in-training under Pinkie Pie's "care".The scene with her dress could also be a homage to the infamous Buffalo Bill killer - who also wore his victim's skin. Category:Internet characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Female Category:Parody characters Category:Mature